The present invention relates to a mobile switching system and, more particularly, to a system for reducing congestion of a radio paging channel used for paging subscribers.
In general, one radio paging channel is assigned to the base station in each cell of a mobile switching system. For this reason, when the usage of a radio paging channel exceeds a preset level as the traffic in each cell increases, paging of a subscriber cannot be performed because of a lack of radio paging channel capacity, resulting in congestion, in which no speech communication cannot be performed. As methods of remedying such congestion of a radio paging channel, the following methods have been employed: a method of reducing the number of times of retry in case of paging failure; a method of substantially increasing the number of paging channels by sectorizing each cell; and a method of temporarily storing speech communication contents by using a voice mail service.
Of the above-described conventional methods, however, the method of reducing the number of times of retry is a negative method which causes a deterioration in service. In the method of increasing the number of radio paging channels by sectoring each cell, a problem is posed in terms of cost for facility investment accompanying the expansion of the facilities. In the method of using the voice mail service, a large-capacity voice mail storage unit is required, resulting in an increase in cost for facility investment as in the case of the above method.